supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eve (Wayward Roads)
Eve is a Leviathan-Human Hybrid and is the progenitor of all monster kind. Biography Eve is far older than angels except Archangels and Higher Angels. She is a Leviathan and Human Hybrid that was created for unknown purposes. She roamed the Earth ten thousand years ago and created the first generation of monsters, the Alphas. She has then been living in Purgatory and as to how she got there due of the fact that it is the afterlife for monsters. Her own children, the Alpha Phoenix and her children rebelled and killed their own mother through the use of their ash. Powers and Abilities Eve is a hybrid of a Leviathan and human, making her a powerful individual and match high tier Leviathans. She is the strongest monsters to roam in existence and overwhelm various of supernatural entities * Biokinesis: Eve's greatest and infamous power is converting humans into monsters. ** Monster Conversion: Eve is capable of turning humans and lesser supernatural entities into any monster she desires just through a simple touch or kiss. * Immortality: Eve is over ten thousand years old and possibly older than that as she outlives all younger angels and even the existence of demon kind. She is probably old as the Leviathans but younger than them. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Eve cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, and diseases. Much like Leviathans, she cannot be so easily killed by any being or weapon. Her human heritage makes her resistant to the Leviathan-killing weapon. She can only seem to be killed by Phoenix's Ash. * Angelic/Demonic Power Negation: Eve is older than younger angels or demons. She can prevent them from accessing any of their powers and render them at human level. Castiel only lost a portion of her powers but retain a fair amount in her battle against Eve. * Super Strength: Eve, is a hybrid between Leviathan and human resulting in her being strong as high tier Leviathans. She is capable of matching Dick Roman, Tathamet, and the physically strongest Titans in brute force. She easily physically outmatched Castiel, a Seraphim effortlessly. * Teleportation: Eve is capable of teleporting anywhere in the universe within her knowledge and reach. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Borax: While Borax is capable of affecting her, it really cannot due much damage due of her human heritage. Eve cannot feel any agonizing effects despite showing off her skin turning slightly red. Destroying Beings * Archangel Level Entities: Beings on the same level as an Archangel can destroy Eve without the use of weaponry and kill her with their own power just fine. * Leviathans: Eve is capable of overwhelm low and mid tier Leviathans. Dick Roman can match and kill her. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can destroy Eve effortlessly. * Titan Level Entities: The strongest Titans are strong as a Leviathan and can potentially kill Eve. Weapons * The Colt: The Colt can kill anything except for five things in creation. Eve is not one of them. Category:Wayward Roads Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 6 Villains Category:Monsters Category:Strongest of Species Category:Leviathans Category:Human Category:Half-Human Category:Hybrid